the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Smith and the Maths Monster
Harry Smith and the Maths Monster is an episode of The Bully, first aired in November 2016. Plot Catriona McMillan is showing the class how to factor trinomials. Meanwhile, Harry Smith finds this so boring he falls asleep. In his dream, he is still in class. He screams "I don't want to do stupid maths work!". Catriona becomes angered and starts transforming her arms and legs into tentacles! Her stomach turns into a metallic box, while her face turns red. David Marshall jokes he has seen enough of "that" to know where this is going, while Mae MacDonald is confused over what is going on. Catriona screams "I AM THE MATHS MONSTER! and starts picking up many of the pupils with her tentacles. She also shouts "FIND THE SQUARE ROOT OF PI!" while laughing wickedly. To defeat her, Harry and David try to fart at her, but she spits out matrices that translate the gas straight back at them. Caleb McKinnon starts biting her tentacles and shoves an apple in her mouth, but she is still unharmed, vomiting complex numbers all over him. On the other hand, Freya Clifton gets a football from her bag and kicks it at her, but she absorbs it and spits it out in the shape of an integral symbol. Suddenly, a piece of Claymorium flies into the Maths Monster's mouth, causing three clones to form. They storm out of the classroom on a rampage to grab every pupil in the school and model how stinky their BO is as a normal distribution. Later on, Harry realises he is the only one who has not been caught by a Maths Monster. As he turns a corner in the corridor, he spots Zoe Kennedy, who also hasn't been caught. He walks up to her, but she tells him to get lost. He angrily tells her to come with him and help him defeat the Maths Monster and her clones. As they walk around the school, they see that the clones of the Maths Monster have fused with teachers of the school. They then walk into the 4I classroom and observe the situation there. As Harry gets distracted by the girls, Zoe punches him in the face and tells him to do something. He then sees a box of maths signs; he chucks all four signs like a boomerang, though this still has no effect. He then trips and accidentally chucks the division sign at the monster again, causing it to fall to the ground and break down into square roots, which then dissolve! The pupils of 4I thank him. Later on, Harry has defeated all of the Maths Monsters in the school using the division sign. Everyone crowds around him and cheers, with them all shouting "YOU DID IT!". He calls himself a hero, before David arrives with a trophy made of real platinum. Catriona taps Harry on the head, waking him up from his daydream. He is so sleepy that when he sees her, he thinks the Maths Monster has returned. She is offended by this and sends him out of the classroom. She continues to teach the class, while Harry sits down against the wall and tries to get back into the part of his dream where everyone congratulates him. The post-credits scene shows Samuel Davidson asleep in his prison cell, having a nightmare about Morten Larsen and Edvard Andersson using his fat as a trampoline. He then wakes up, sobbing while scoffing three chocolate donuts at once. Music *Final Fantasy VI - Grand Finale (plays when Catriona attacks pupils as a Maths Monster) *Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters - Wily Machine (plays when Harry fights the 4I Maths Monster) *Mario Kart 8 - Trophy Presentation (plays when everyone crowds around Harry) Category:Episodes Category:Season 15 episodes